Dress Blue Charlies and Chocolate Locks
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Gibbs' undercover appearance is different.  Tony is most appreciative. This is strictly PWP, blatant pr0n, and bottom!Gibbs.  You have been warned.


Title: Dress Blue Charlies and Chocolate Locks  
>Author Name: GibbsGirlAbby<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Genre: Slash<br>Pairing: Gibbs and DiNozzo  
>Summary: Gibbs' undercover appearance is different.<br>Spoilers: None .  
>Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.<br>Warnings: Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read.  
>Author's Note: This is a long awaited "Help Japan" auction fic. There's actually a second one coming, longer and much more involved. This one is pure pr0n. And bottom!Gibbs. And sorry for the stupid title!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dress Blue Charlies and Chocolate Locks<em>**

The door rattled as Gibbs was slammed against it. Tony's mouth slanted over Gibbs', tongue delving deep, hands pressing hard. "About time you got here," Tony breathed, mouth moving from lips to jaw, teeth joining in the assault against the stubbly skin. "All day, Gibbs. You've had me hard and aching and wanting all," a bite on the neck, "fucking," a nip of ear lobe, "day."

Gibbs craned his neck to give Tony better access. "Had to give Vance my report," he explained.

Tony shook his head. "Don't care, Marine," he said with a bit of heat. "You knew, you _knew_ what this would do to me." By this, Tony meant Gibbs' hair, which had been dyed a dark brown and cut even shorter than his normal high and tight. Tony tugged a bit roughly at the short strands. "And the uniform, Jethro," Tony sighed, hand lowering to cover the left side of Gibbs' chest. "The fucking _uniform_, Jethro," Tony said, the feel of the ribbons attached to Gibbs' uniform blouse making him harder, humping his cock against Gibbs' hip.

"What'cha gonna do about it, Special Agent?" Gibbs asked, his own hand snaking between their bodies to grasp the hard cock at his hip. "Gonna punish this Marine for making you wait?" Gibbs had known the uniform and hair would push everyone one of Tony's buttons and he was enjoying this side of his lover. Aggressive, strong, demanding.

Tony took Gibbs' mouth once more, the older man's head hitting the door with a thunk. Gibbs just groaned at the small hurt, his own mouth giving back everything to Tony and then some—tongue, teeth, lips and breath, his own hands pulling the younger man as close as possible.

Tony pulled back, anchoring his hands on Gibbs' shoulders. "Get upstairs, Marine, because I'm going to fuck you hard." Tony held his breath, waiting for Gibbs' response.

Gibbs shivered at Tony's words, and nodded, squeezing Tony's cock one more time before mounting the stairs.

Tony leaned on the door, breathing deeply and pressing on his raging cock, willing it not to explode before he got inside Gibbs.

What Tony had said to Gibbs was true—he'd been hard and horny all day, from the minute Gibbs had left Abby's lab and headed to his undercover mission. In order to blend in a bit better with younger Marines, Abby had dyed Gibbs' hair a rich chocolate brown. He'd then donned his dress blue Charlies and headed out to a meet with two other Gunnery Sergeants suspected of stealing weapons from the armory at Camp Le Jeune. Tony hadn't seen Gibbs before he left, but instead was treated to the changes in him on the surveillance van monitors. He'd gulped hard at the sight of Gibbs in uniform with dark hair, his body responding so hard and fast he'd had trouble hiding it from McGee. Luckily the van interior was dark enough for Tony to grasp his raging hard on under the equipment shelf, tugging it down to a more manageable level.

The op had gone fast—Gibbs cornering the two Gunnys with the stolen weapons while Tony, McGee and Ziva swept in. He'd let McGee and Ziva escort the Marines out, pinning Gibbs with a look. Gibbs had merely smiled, teeth flashing, taking his time to replace his cover on his dark hair, smoothing the creases of the blue pants before settling once more into lead agent role and joining the others.

After a few hours of interrogation, with Tony getting more and more turned on, Gibbs had ordered them all home, saying he had a meeting with Vance. That's when Tony raced to the house, showered, and waited for his errant Marine to come home. Now he mounted the stars, excitement building to a fever pitch when the thought about taking Gibbs. The older man had never bottomed, but tonight there was no way Tony wasn't going to pound that ass he'd seen in uniform all day.

Tony entered the bedroom, finding Gibbs on the bed clad only in the pants of the uniform. He spied the blouse tossed carelessly over the bedroom chair, and Tony smiled, thinking Gibbs must be as hot as him to treat his uniform so casually. "So fucking hot," he murmured as he knelt on the bed. "All day, Gibbs," Tony said again, deft fingers making short work of the belt and zipper. "All day." Tony slipped his hand inside Gibbs' pants and brief, rubbing a bit rough on the soft skin of his cock, smiling broadly as the older man yelped.

"Get to it, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, his own fingers working hard on buttons and zipper, his own hand grasping hard flesh. "I knew you were watching me," he said, shoving the pants down and pulling Tony closer. "Knew you were getting hot." A groan sounded as their hot erections rubbed, Tony slipping between Gibbs legs kissing him roughly.

They kissed for ages, skin dampening and balls tightening until Tony ripped his mouth away. He scooted off of Gibbs and opened the drawer next to the bed. "On your belly, Marne, and up on your knees," he ordered, hard hands pushing Gibbs' legs apart. "Gonna be hard and fast, Gibbs," Tony declared, one lubed finger slipping inside, scissoring the digits in the tight hole.

Gibbs anchored himself up, torso resting on his forearms, head turned to glare back at Tony. "For God's sake, Tony, just get in there and fuck me!"

Tony needed no more urging. Shifting to back between Gibbs' legs, he aimed and slid inside, the hot heat of Gibbs' ass a shock and a salve at the same time. Tony wriggled a bit, hand resting on Gibbs' hair, pulling at the short dark strands. "Hang on, Marine," he ordered before withdrawing and slamming back hard.

Gibbs yowled at the fucking, hips pushing back to meet each thrust, hands now anchored along the headboard of the bed. Tony's hips rammed against his, balls slapping, skin sliding. Gibbs pressed back even more, his back arched to impale himself even more on Tony's invading cock. Tony used Gibbs new position to reach in front, grasping Gibbs' leaking cock and pumping once twice three times until the older man's come shot along his belly and the bed. The contraction of Gibbs' climax fed into Tony's and he came hard, holding Gibbs by cock and hair, the messy, dirty coupling making them both shake with pleasure before they collapsed on the bed.

A minute—maybe an hour later, Tony pulled out of Gibbs and flopped back. The other man moaned, but Tony was sure it was in pleasure. Gibbs was facing him, and even though his eyes were closed, he was smiling.

Tony kept his hand on the dark hair, petting the short do in awe. "Don't suppose you'd keep this," he asked softly. Gibbs opened one skeptical eye and Tony sighed in resignation. "Yeah, well, it was worth a try." He tugged a bit. "Liked this. A lot."

Gibbs knew Tony wasn't just talking about his hair. "You can have it any time you want, Tony," he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed, moving off the wet spot with a groan. "Come on, let's clean up and get to sleep." He ruffled Tony's hair as they rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Tony smoothed his hair down. "Maybe next time I should dye my hair red," he joked as he cleaned up. Gibbs suddenly tossed down the washcloth and dragged Tony into the bedroom. "What the hell, Gibbs!" Tony protested as sweats and shoes were tossed in his direction.

"Get dressed," Gibbs ordered, slipping on his own clothes.

"What for?"

"Because we're going shopping," Gibbs announced, pulling Tony close and kissing him hard, his hand anchored roughly in Tony's hair. "I think you'll make a great red head," he said, kissing Tony once more.


End file.
